


[Podfic of] flannel caterpillars / written by simplyclockwork

by EosRose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cuddling, Fluff, Format: Streaming, Holiday Gift Exchange, Laundry, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/281475">Flannel Caterpillars</a> by simplyclockwork<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:08:33</p><p>John learns that even laundry can be complicated by Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] flannel caterpillars / written by simplyclockwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phantomreviewer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomreviewer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [flannel caterpillars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/281475) by [simplyclockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/8r0vjjgz5cjuwhmimvua6ye0tb38n7em.mp3) | 7.9 MB | 00:08:33  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/fafwzlss8d3ip5zizrvxop752icc0ucs.m4b) | 5.2 MB | 00:08:33  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/flannel-caterpillars).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
